Return of the Shutterthug1
by Generation X-er
Summary: The same story, but with the other chapter
1. Default Chapter

                           Return of the Shutterthug

     The city of Townsville…..a place where everything is as it should be……except for the fact that priceless artifacts and jewels and loads of cash are disappearing . Even monuments are not safe from this sinister wrongdoer. Who could be behind this neferous plot? Only one fiend seems capable-- the sinister SHUTTERTHUG!

      One afternoon, the Powerpuff Girls were in a quandary. They all knew some villain had been swiping valuables over the past week. But each time they were called the crook, whoever he was, had mysteriously vanished., apparently losing himself in the crowds. It was a strange, tall darkly –dressed figure that was seen in each case, so everyone assumed that it was the culprit. But nobody got more than a fleeting glimpse of him, and of course, he was long gone by the time the Girls arrived. And not only that, there was no trace of whatever was stolen either. That might not have been so unusual had these been ordinary crimes, and the object was only a bag of stolen loot. But in one case an entire iron-truck load of five million in cash disappeared—and the men who were driving it were missing too. And then a priceless gold statue from the orient vanished from the Townsville museum. The glass case and invisible beams were untouched. No alarm had sounded. The artifact was just gone. And the mysterious figure was glimpsed vanishing out a museum exit. Detectives were on the case, but they couldn't find a single clue—no fingerprints or anything. 

      At this moment, the Girls were sitting around in circle discussing the recent spate of crimes. 

     "But who do we know could be behind something like this?" Blossom asked. 

     "You got me." Said Buttercup. 

     "You think it could be Mojo?" Bubbles ventured. 

     'We already told you." Said Buttercup. "No way it's Mojo. It's just not his style." 

     "Well, maybe he's changed his tactics, you know just to throw us off. Just because he's not coming in with his Robo Jojo, smashing up things and stuff, doesn't mean it still couldn't be him." 

     "Humph!" said Buttercup, crossing her arms indignantly. This was getting tougher by the minute. 

    Blossom considered this. Suppose it was Mojo. It wouldn't be the first time he had changed his tactics. And it was usually during those time that he came the closest to defeating them. He had actually become crime lord of the city for a brief time, back when he had used their fear of cooties against them. And there was the time when he had banded with three other villains wand formed the Beat-Alls. But maybe there was another villain who used tactics like this. It seemed like there was one. Blossom thought hard back over their career as crime fighters. 

     "I've got it!" she exclaimed.

    "What? You do?" exclaimed Bubbles and Buttercup. 

    "I'll bet it's the Shutterthug! Remember when he was all making stuff disappear? He had everyone in Townsville fooled, even us! First he stole Fuzzy Lumpkins prize pumkin, then Princess's pure mink teddy bear, and then the whole Town and then us!"

    "He had us all trapped in his photo album!" Bubbles shuddered at the memory of when they were trapped within a picture. Only their super strength, and the Townsville monument had freed them. 

   "Do ya think?" Buttercup asked. 

   "Welllll…..he is out of prison."

    "But why hasn't he caused any more trouble since?"

    Blossom shrugged. "I dunno. But maybe its because he's been busy coming up with a new scheme. That means if its him, we've got to be extra careful."

   "Why? We beat him before didn't we?"

  "Because he's probably made it so our powers won't stop him this time. Maybe if we traps us in a picture again, we won't escape."

    "Humph!" said Buttercup. "let 'im try! Let's go out and kick his sorry rear right now!" 

   "Hold on, Buttercup." Blossom cautioned.

     "And why not?"

     "We don't know it's him yet, for one, and ……well, it's almost our bedtime."

    Just then, the Professor opened the door and stuck his head in. "Time for bed, Girls," he reminded them. "Remember, tommorrow's a school day." 

      "We know, Professor." They answered sweetly, in unison. 

     He tucked each of them in, and kissed them each on the forehead before turning out the light, and going downstairs to his laboratory. 

     But before he through the switch, Buttercup noticed Bubbles shove something beneath her pillow. At once she became suspicious. She knew Bubbles had not lost any teeth lately. And it wasn't anything like a stuffed animal or a pretty piece of toy jewelry, things Bubbles habitually collected. It looked like a sheet of paper……maybe it was note from somebody…or to somebody. Maybe Bubbles had a crush on a boy at school. 

     Automatically, mischievous grin overcame Buttercup's features. She waited until the other two Girls had settled in to sleep. But she couldn't contain herself a moment longer. 

    "Oh, man!" she cried "Oh my God! I think the Boogie Man's come up out of our closet! He's gonna make Townsville into Discoville again!" She knew Bubbles still had a dreadful fear of the Boogie Man. 

    Blossom and Bubbles were awake in a flash, and Bubbles switched on the bedside lamp. 

     That was all Buttercup needed. She dove beneath Bubbles' pillow, and snatched forth the paper. 

    When Bubbles realized what she had done, she let out a squeal of horror. "No!" she shrieked. "that's mine! Gimmegimmegimmegimme!" 

    Buttercup took off through the air. Bubles tore after her. Buttercup waved the paper tauntingly. "Nyah, nyah!" she said.

    "Give that back!"

    Buttercup zipped out of reach as Bubbles kept lunging at her in a futile attempt to reclaim her secret. 

    "Cut it out, you guys!" shouted Blossom. 

     "Hahaha!" laughed Buttercup "Catch me if you can!" 

     The Professor suddenly opened the door and through on the light. "What's going on in here?"

     "Bubbles has a crush on some boy at school." Buttercup explained tartly, holding the paper behind her back as she floated in midair.  "She was hiding this note under her pillow…."

    "I was not! Give it here!" Bubbles squealed angerly.

    "Now, now, Girls, please don't' fight." Said the Professor. "Buttercup, you know to respect your sisters' privacy. Now give the note back to Bubbles."

    "But….but…" Buttercup stammered. 

      "Buttercup."

      "Oh, alright, Porfessor." But she just couldn't rsist. Realizing this might be her last chance, Buttercup held the paper in front of her andgazed at it for several seconds. 

   Bubbles was staring at her in utter horror. Blossom and the Porfessor were looking at her in confusion. 

   A look of confusion had replaced mischief on Buttercup, as she starred at the paper. Then her expression changed to one of mounting realization and horror. 

    "Oh…..my …..God!"

    "What is it, Buttercup?" asked the Professor. 

   "Bubbles!" cried Buttercup, her eyes still glued to the paper. "How could you do this! You're sick! Sick!" 

   "Let me see it, Buttercup." Said the Professor, now visibly worried. 

    Buttercup slapped one fingerless arm over her eyes and handed it to the professor. 

   "Professor, no!" Bubbles wailed. 

   The professor took the paper and looked at it. Then he smiled. "Why Buttercup, there's nothing wrong with this! What's gotten into you? Bubbles just drew a picture of herself for Miss Keane."

   "Huh?! That's not a picture of herself!" 

   The professor looked harder at the picture. Then a look of horror came over his face as well. It did look like a picture Bubbles drew of herself with her crayon set, but if so she had used a Crayola that was a dark navy blue instead of sky blue, and had given herself a boy's haircut, and black sneakers with white laces.

    "That's not Bubbles!" exclaimed Buttercup. "That's –"

     "BOOMER!!" they all cried, turning to stare at Bubbles in admonishment. 

     "Bubbles has a crush on that stupid blond Rowdyruff boy! Oh the horror, the horror!" cried Buttercup. 

    Bubbles looked miserable for a moment, but them she stared back at them in consternation. "I do not! Just because I drew his picture, doesn't mean I have a crush on him!"

    "Are you kidding?!" asked Buttercup. "She drew little pink hearts around him!"

    The Professor relaxed slightly. "Now, Buttercup. Bubbles is right. Just because she drew Boomer's picture doesn't mean she has a crush on him."

   "Oh, yeah? Then what does it mean?"

    "It may mean that….uh…she likes drawing his picture that's all."

    "Oh, puh-lease."

    "Now Girls, enough of this. All of you back to bed…..hey, wait!" the Professor suddenly cried. "What's this?" he suddenly noticed what looked like some sheets of paper sticking out from under Bubbles' side of the bed. 

    "NO!" Bubbles wailed. But the professor was already heading form them. He reached under the bed and puled them out. He stood back and gasped. Blossom and Buttercup gasped too. 

      There were dozens of sheets of paper. One each one of them Bubbles had drawn a crayon picture of Boomer. Most of them showed him just posed and smiling, and many of them had small pink valentines or flowers around them. Some were pictures of him flying. Others showed Boomer and Bubbles fighting monsters together. Most horrifying of all were pictures of Bubbles and Boomer sipping a huge rootbeer float, and even a couple of Bubbles planting a kiss on a blushing Boomer. 

   It was monstrous, unbelievable.

   "Bubbles…." Said the Professor, once he found his voice. "Did you….have you….h-how long has this been going on."

   They all looked at Bubbles, who looked like she wished the roof would cave in and bury them all forever, which very likely she did. "I-I don't know Professor. I just can't get him out of my head."

    "I know what it is!" exclaimed Buttercup. "It's those fanfics!"

     "What?" asked Blossom.

    "You know! Those stories on the Internet, that have us and the Rowdyruff boys in love! She's been reading too many of them!"

   "Well, Bubbles has been spending a lot of time online lately." Said the Porfessor. "I used to think the Internet was good for kids. But if its doing this to my little Bubbles, I know the Internet has a downside as well."

     "You're right, Professor." Sighed Bubbles. "but those stories are so sweet…"

   "Bubbles what are you saying?" Buttercup gasped. "they're yucky! Bleh!" 

    The Professor placed a hand on Bubbles head. "Now Bubbles. You know you can't believe everything you read on the net."

   "I know." Bubbles sniffed. 

    "Now, Bubbles." Said the Porfessor. "understand that it's alright for girls and boys to get crushes on each other. It may be embarrassing, but it happens all the time. But Boomer is one of Mojo's boys. They're evil."

    "I know, Professor. But Boomer is just so cute. I wish he and I really could fall in love."

     "But we know better, don't we Bubbles." 

    "Yes. Professor."

     "Just promise me, you'll forget all about this, and don't draw any more pictures."

     "But what if the Rowdyruffs became good, like in those fics?"

    "Well, that would be a different story. But until that happens, forget about him. Understand?"

     "Yes, Professor." 

     "That's my Bubbles." He gave her a hug and a kiss and put them all back in bed. Bubbles couldn't get hardly any sleep that night though. It seemed all she could think of, was the terrible shame of having her secret crush on Boomer discovered. She knew Boomer was evil of course, but it was true. She had developed a crush on him. She thought it must have started one time when the Rowdyruff Boys were smashing up the Powerpuff Girls statue in front of town hall. When the Girls arrived on the scene, they had threatened to kiss the Rowdyruff Boys back into oblivion again. Though the Boys hated themselves for it, they turned and ran. But this time Boomer remained behind a few seconds longer while Bubbles floated towards him. This disconcerted Bubbles somewhat, and she became confused….though not in a bad way. And there was this look on Boomer's face. He looked somewhat confused as well, as though he were trying to sort through some new emotions. Then he smiled slightly at her—at least she thought it might be a smile.

     "Hey Boomer! Bro, get out of there!" called one of his brothers either Butch or Brick. "We'll finish 'em next time!"  
     And Boomer joined him in a flash of blue light. Ever since then, Bubbles just couldn't seem to get Boomer out of her mind.  She even found herself hoping that maybe Boomer was having the same feelings she was. But she told herself she was being dumb. The Boys still hated them—why else would they be smashing up their sculpture? But the feeling remained.

     Finally, Bubbles heard the words of the Professor, after she asked what if the Rowdyruff Boys became good, echo in her head. Well, that would be a different story. 

     What if she found a way to make the RRB good guys on her own? That wouldn't be wrong would it? She didn't think so. Then maybe she and her sisters could be friends with them, and they could all go fight evil together. Yes, she decided, that would be really cool. But how? Then she remembered that Princess had used the same disgusting Chemical X when she recreated the RRB for her own selfish purposes. That probably explained why the boys were still evil in this series of fics. But what if they made the Boys take some genuine Chemical X into their systems? Maybe it would counteract the the toxic waste in them that was making them evil. Of course, the Boys probably wouldn't be willing to take it. But maybe they could do it in some subtle way so they wouldn't know. Then she hit on an idea. 

    Checking to see if her sisters were still asleep, Bubbles got out of bed, and zoomed downstairs to the laboratory. By this time, the professor had retired as well. Bubbles floated into the lab, and began for the Chemical X. She remembered the compartment where the Professor stored it. She opened it to find a large vial of the greenish fluid. She then took a test tube from out of the drawer, and filled it with the Chemical X. She made sure to place a cork tightly into the top of the test tube. Then she tucked the tube securely into her power belt, and flew off to bed. The next time she encountered Boomer, she would be ready. 

     The next day, in Mojo's volcano lair, the Rowdyruff Boys were waking up to a new day. When the alarm rang, they yawned and stretched, and floated out of bed. 

    But before they could float upstairs for breakfast, Butch noticed Boomer shove something hastily beneath his pillow. 

    He turned around, a nasty grin on his face. "What are you hiding, Bro?"

    "Er…nothing." Said Boomer.

    "Oh, nothing. Right. Then you won't mind me taking a look?" 

    "No!"

      "Oooooooh! Why not?" Butch started to float toward Boomer's pillow. 

     "Hey! What's with you two?" Brick demanded. 

      "Boomer's got something under his pillow. And he doesn't want us to know about it. Right, Booom?"

      "Come on, guys!" said Boomer, smiling feebly and  starting to blush. "You don't want to look under there! You guys wouldn't be interested, really!"

   "Let us decided that!" Butch grinned nastily. 

   Brick chortled smugly. Unfortunately for Boomer, Brick always seemed to side with Butch with things like this. 

     "You know what I think, bro?" Butch said to Brick, as he floated next to boomer's pillow. "I think 'ol Boomie's gone soft on us! I think he's hiding a love note from one of those yucky Powerpuff Girls!" 

    "Eeeew, gross!" said Brick. "No way! Boomer wouldn't turn traitor on us like that!"

     Boomer felt almost relieved. At least Brick standing up for him. But they hadn't seen what was underneath the pillow yet. 

    "Oh yeah?" said Butch "Then what do you think we have here?" he snatched out whatever it was beneath the pillow. It was a piece of drawing paper.

     "No!" Boomer cried, as he flashed toward Butch. Butch zipped out of reach, then gazed into the paper. Then a look of rage formed on his face. "Aaaaaaagh! No! It's true! Boomer is in love with a Powerpuff!" All trace of amusement was gone from Butch. He jabbed an arm at Boomer. "You really ARE a traitor! I'm gonna kick you're wussy butt!" 

     "Hold on, guys!" said Brick. "What's this all about! Let's see the picture, bro!"

    Butch, scowling in rage showed Brick the picture. Drawn in crayon on the paper was a smiling Bubbles. 

    "Oh, man!" cried Brick, horrified."that's Bubbles! One of the Powerpuffs!"

    "Tell me about it!" sneered Butch. "It's finally happened! Just like in those o sissy fanfics! Boomer has a crush on a Powerpuff! A Powerpuff! I always knew you were really a wuss, Boom! But this time you've really gone and done it!" 

    Boomer looked for a moment like he wanted the ceiling to cave in and bury them all forever. But then his face assumed a look of sly confidence. "Well, what about all those "Buttercup/Butch" fics?" Boomer returned coolly. 

     "SHUT YER PANSY MOUTH!" Butch was nearly crimson with rage. "This is NOT a fanfic!!! Er….well….okay, so maybe it is, but not one of THOSE fics!!! We still HATE those sissy Powerpuff wussies! Except you, you traitor!!!!" He started to float toward Boomer like he was ready to deal him a blow. 

     "Hey, settle down, man!" said Brick. "Cool it! Boomer's on our side, bro, remember? Boomer, you're not really in love with one of those icky Powerfluffs, are you?" 

     "Well…..er….no!" replied Boomer. "The only reason I have her picture is because….because….I was gonna use it as a dartboard! That's it! You know I hate those lousy Powerpuffs as much as you guys!" 

    "Hah!" exclaimed Butch. "Then what's that!" He pointed to a stray piece of paper protruding from under Boomer's side of the bed. 

      Boomer looked uncomfortable again, and started blushing. "I don't think you guys want to know……."

     "Well, let's find out," said Butch with a nasty sneer. He floated toward the bed. "You know, Brick, I bet he's got himself a whole stash of gross mushy pictures of that sissy Powerpuff under here. Maybe even some of them kissing…."

   He landed on the floor, flipped up the covers, and peered beneath.

  There was no stash of pictures under the bed. Only one stray piece of paper. Butch snatched it up and looked at it. "Oh my Gawd!"

    "Well? What is it?" Brick asked. 

   "It's the list of stuff we gotta get for Pop's new weapon!"

    "Boomer!" cried Brick "What's gotten into you, bro? We're not supposed to leave that thing lying around!"

     "Yeah!"  Agreed Butch.  

     "Er….sorry, guys!"

    "Okay! Now get rid of that wussy Powerpuff picture and come on! Pops probably has our breakfast ready by now!" 

    Boomer picked up the picture of Bubbles, and looked at it for a few moments. He seemed a bit sorry to part with it—but only for an instant. Feeling his brothers eyes starring at him, he  scowled and wadded it, then tossed it into the trash bin. Then he followed his two brothers upstairs for breakfast. 

    At this moment, in a secluded lair deep in the heart of Townsville, something very sinister is taking shape. In a room bathed in eerie, dark crimson light, a tall, dark figure is working over some photo prints. Who can this be? Oh no—it must be that most sinister of evil doers—the shuddersome Shutterthug! What can this photo fiend have in store for Townsville, and our beloved Powerpuff Girls?

        "Heh heh heh!" chortled the Shutterthug, as he hung another photo on the wire above. This one was of a iron truck holding five million in cash. "I have now amassed a huge fortune! And when these pictures are developed, I shall use the reverse process on them, and all of this wealth and gold shall be mine, and I'll be even richer then that ridiculous Daddy Morbucks! Hahahaha! And then, then, I shall have my final revenge on those bratty Powerpuff Girls! Just let them try to stop me this time!"

    Oh, no! The felonious photo freak has cooked up his most evil scheme yet! 

What can our Girls do? 

     Later that day, Miss Keane was taking the students of Pokey Oaks kindergarten on a historical field trip. They had taken a bus trip to the center of downtown, to see a historical Monument to the original founders of Townsville, from back in 1688. They had parked the bus in a nearby parking garage, and were now walking along the sidewalk on Main Street. The Girls were walking along with the rest of the students. 

  "This sure is exciting!" said Blossom. "learning about history and all."

   "I kinda wish we'd get another call from the Mayor, myself." Muttered Buttercup. 

     "What if it's that creep who stealing stuff—that Shutterthug, if that's who it is?" Bubbles asked. 

    "Then maybe we can nail 'im this time." Said Buttercup. 

     "Class, may I have your attention." Said Miss Keane. She had stopped at the end of the street in front of a large statue. It was made of bronze, and depicted four men in buckskin, and one dressed in something like colonial garb. "Can anyone tell me when this statue was erected?" she looked over the sea of kids' faces. "Mike Believe?"

    "Er….1890?"asked Mike

     "Very Good. That is correct. It is a tribute to Townsvilles founding fathers. Can anyone name them?"

      Blossom was about to raise her arm, but Princess, who was in front of her, beat her to it. "I know! I know, Miss Keane!"

     "Okay, Princess. Who were they?"

    "Well, the guy in front, who happened to be very wealthy, is—"

     "Miss Keane! Miss Keane!" called a male voice. It was Mitch Mitchelson frantically waving his hand. She noticed that an odd look had come over the faces of all the kids there, except for Princess, who was too self-absorbed. 

        "Miss Keane!" shouted Princess. "Tell that trailer trash to shut up while I'm talking!" 

      "Mitch Mitchelson!" said Miss Keane. "Princess is trying to speak. Let her finish, then you can have your turn!"

      "But Miss Keane!" cried Mitch. "The statue isn't there anymore!"

     "What? Don't be silly, Mitch! You can see it plain as day!" she turned around and gasped loudly. Mitch was right. The entire, thirty-foot statue had vanished into thin air. 

      "You know what I think?" asked Blossom.

      "It's the Shutterthug!" agreed Buttercup.

     "Right!" said Blossom. "We've got to stop him!"

    "But where is he?" asked Bubbles. "I didn't see anything."

     The Girls zoomed up to Miss Keane. "Miss Keane! Did you see anything? Like a flash of light, maybe?"

     "I don't think so, Girls." She answered, confused. 

     "Anyone!" called Blossom over the din of traffic to the people on the street, di anyone see a flash of light. People looked confused, and muttered, and then shook their heads. 

    "Wait!" cried Bubbles, pointing "I see someone!"

     The Girls and Miss Keane looked. They saw a tallish, dark figure of a man vanishing around a street corner. 

    "That must be him!" exclaimed Blossom. "That was the Shutterthug! Sorry, Miss Keane, we'll be back as soon as we can, we've got a photo fiend to catch! Let's go Girls!' with that the Girls were off. But by the time they reached the street, the Shutterthug—or whoever it was—had vanished. There was only an empty alley. 

     "Where did he go?" Bubbles asked.

     "Search me." Said Buttercup. 

     "Let's search this alley instead!" said Blossom. The Girls began zooming through the alley trying to locate where their elusive foe had gotten to. But then a loud explosion rent the air. 

    "Whoa! What was that?"" exclaimed Buttercup. The three Girls launched themselves skyward in time to see a large explosion rising into the sky several blocks away. 

    "I don't know, we've got to check it out!" cried Blossom. "Let's go!" They tore across the sky toward the explosion. 

     Meanwhile, in the alley they had just vacated, a tall, sinister figure clung to the underside of a fire escape. Once the Girls were gone, the figure leaped to the ground like some enormous spider. "Haha!" exclaimed the Shutterthug. "Now I have added the Townsville Memorial to my photo collection. Those dratted 'puffs almost had me that time, but that distraction allowed me to escape before they found me! Soon they, too, shall be within my grasp!" 

       The Girls soon discovered the cause of the explosion. It was the Rowdyruff Boys. They had ransacked the Townsville Technology Center, and were making off with a large laser cannon, undoubtedly an item Mojo would be needing in order to build his latest weapon. 

      THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER I DON"T KNOW WHEN I CAN FINISH IT


	2. Return of the Shutterthug Part II

                             **Return of the Shutterthug Part II**

When the Powerpuff Girls arrived at Townsville Technology center, they found it being ransacked by the Rowdyruff Boys. They had already smashed through the ceiling and were in the process of stealing the giant laser, for Mojo's new weapon. 

     "No, boys!" shouted the president of Townsville Technologies. "You boys can't just break in here and take that!"

    "Oh, yeah?" sneered brick. "Try and stop us!" 

    "Maybe they can't stop you, but we can!" cried Blossom, as they entered through the ceiling. 

    "Why, if it isn't those Powerprisses, come to save the day!"

   "That's right!" yelled Blossom. "Now give us that laser! Now!"

     "Okay, if you insist, Powerpipsqueak!" Brick swung the heavy laser as hard as he could into Blossom's midsection, swatting her against the wall. 

   "OOOOOOOFFFF!" cried Blossom, as she smacked hard into the wall. The other two Girls gasped. 

   "Ha! Ha! Good one, bro!" said Butch. He hifived with Brick and they both laughed. 

    Buttercup streaked for Butch. _"You'll pay for that!!"_

     Butch started to sneer, but then he became really afraid. "Oh man!" he gasped. _"She's gonna kiss me!"_

     But instead, she smacked her fist hard into Butch's mouth sending crashing into the wall.

     "That's for making fun of my sister, creep!" she yelled, then closed in on him. "_Now_ I'm gonna kiss you! So say your prayers! Here goes! _Yuck!"_

     But before she could get to Butch, Boomer smacked into her, knocking her sideways. "Leave my bro alone!" he shouted, as he sent Buttercup crashing into the wall. 

    "Uugh! Bubbles!" cried Buttercup "We could use you here!  Hey—_Bubbles?"_

   Blossom was diving for Brick, when both she and Buttercup noticed that Bubbles seemed to be holding back. She was just hanging in the air, with a pouty look on her face, as though unwilling to mix in the fight. 

     "Hey, Bubbles!" Buttercup cried. "What's gotten into you?"

    Bubbles said nothing at first, then started floating in Boomer's direction. The other PPG and RRB looked on in confusion. "Er….Boomer? There's something I've been meaning to tell you!"

    "What?" asked Boomer. "What's with you? Get away from me!"

    "It's just that…..I was thinking….I thought it might be nice if we could all stop fighting and be friends….you know, like in those fanfic stories….especially you and me."

    Boomer was horrified. "Huh?! Friends? _Us?_ NO WAY!!"

    "Wait Boomer! Listen to me!" Bubbles said

   For some reason Boomer didn't run away. He stopped, and did listen to her. 

    Bubbles took the chemical X she had gotten from the Professor's lab the night before from out of her belt. "Here! See? I've got this Chemical X. I thought if you drank some of it, it would take care of that…awful stuff Mojo used to make you with. Then maybe you could be good guys, and fight monsters with us, and stuff. What do you think?"

    Boomer was at loss for words for several minutes. Then he blushed and the corner of his mouth curled up in a sort of half-smile. "Well, Bubbles….us on the same team does sound kinda cool, in way…" he then stole a look at his tow bros who he found were glowering at him. Butch especially looked ready to explode. 

     "NO!" Boomer cried, back to his regular self in the next instant. "No I won't! Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs fight togethter? Are you crazy?"

    But Bubbles had seen that look on his face just moments before, and that was all that she needed. She began floating toward him, still holding the Chemical X. "Oh come on, Boomer! Try it! It won't be so bad!"

   "AAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled Boomer. Horrified, he turned and streaked off through the ceiling. 

Bubbles streaked after him in hot pursuit, still brandishing the Chemical X.

    "Boomer!" shouted Butch and Brick together. 

    "Whoa!" exclaimed Buttercup. "She really _does_ have a thing for him!"

    "Looks that way." Said Blossom. "We've got to rescue her."

     "Oh, man!" said Brick, slapping a fingerless hand over his face. "This sucks big time! And its all you stinking Powerpuff Girls fault! What's with that freaky sister of yours?"

     "Don't talk that way about Bubbles!" Buttercup told him. 

    "I'll talk about her any way I want!" sneered Butch.

    "Alright, guys, calm down!" said Blossom. "We've got to do something to make Bubbles come to her senses!"

    "Says who?" said Brick. "We don't gotta do _nothing_ with you sissies! We're going to rescue Boomer ourselves! Right, bro?"

     "You're on!" said Butch. 

     "We won't let you hurt Bubbles!" Blossom said. "Even if she has lost her mind, she's still our sister, and you can't touch her."

    "We'll do what we have to with that psycho sister of yours." Sneered Butch. He and brick took off through the ceiling. 

    Blossom and Buttercup followed them. 

    Meanwhile, a lovesick Bubbles still chasing Boomer. They zigzagged around buildings, chased crazily through parking garages, and smashed through billboards, leaving twins trails of sky-blue and navy blue. Once, they crashed through the window of an office and zoomed through the office, as clerks looked up, gaped, and hid beneath their desks. Papers streamed and flew all about them. At last, they crashed out the other side, and zoom down the side of the building, then up down across the center of the street below, causing a traffic jam as the cars collided with one another., the drivers yelling at them. 

     They zoomed to the top of the tallest building in Townsville. Boomer was panting he had flown harder then ever before. Bubbles landed a few feet in front of him. "Give up?" she said sweetly. 

    "C'mon, Bubbles." Said Boomer. "Enough's enough. Gimme a break, okay? You know we can't be friends! I'm a Rowdyruff! You're a Powerpuff! Think about it! The guys would kill me!" 

    "Is that what you're afraid of? What your brothers will think?"

   "Well, yeah…..it is…kind of. But it's not just that…"

    "What do you really want, Boomer? C'mon, Boomer, tall me. I really want to know. Those brothers of yours don't have to find out." 

    "I….uh….I dunno, Bubbles. " Boomer said, blushing again. "To tell you the truth…I've wondering about it myself  lately."

    But before he could cay more they heard a loud crash, and looked in the direction.

     They saw a giant monster wrecking the center of downtown. Boomer made a beeline for it, hoping to distract Bubbles. 

     This monster resembled Gaos in the old Japanese Gamera films. It had a huge, triganular head, and a beaklike maw lined with teeth, from which it was firing beams of white fire, exploding cars and buildings. It had a pair of gigantic wings that extended the height of its body. When it flapped these mighty pinions nuclear winds accumulated, which smashed into the tallest buildings, reducing them to rubble. 

     "Ooops." Said Bubbles. "Sorry, Boomer. I've got to take care of that monster. You can help if you like."

     For several seconds, Boomer was unsure of what to do. Then he streaked toward the monster behind Bubbles. ""I'm coming with!" he called. "But it's just this once!"

    But as soon as they came within proximity of the monster, he thrashed his giant pinions, and the resulting nuclear wind caught them both in its grip, threatening to send them crashing backwards. Teeth gritted, Bubbles and Boomer strove mightily against the fierce gusts, as it tore at their shirts. 

The monster, grinning like the devil, opened his giant jaws, preparing to zapp both of them with one of his laser beams. 

   Boomer noticed this first. As the generator within the beast's mouth intensified, preparing to barrel forth, Boomer launched an attack of his own. The beams of his eyes connected with the laser in a cascade of red sparks. Still trapped in the wind generated by the monster's wings, Boomer pressed his attack. Bubbles, seeing then what Boomer was doing, fired her own lasers. Together, they forced the beam back inside the monster's jaws. There was a terrific explosion, as the monster's triangle-shaped head was split in two. The nuclear storm ceased, as the beast was sent crashing off its feet, demolishing two good-sized buildings in the process. 

    "Wow, we did it!" Exclaimed Boomer. "Yea!"

    "Alright Boomer!"

    They flew down to where the blackened carcass of the monster was lying, and began bouncing with joy. 

   A crowd of citizens was already gathering. Some journalists from the tribune were already snapping pictures. 

    "See, Boomer? Being a good guy isn't so bad. Maybe you won't even need—"

    But all at once there was a flash of light bigger than all the others. And the charred carcass of the monster suddenly was gone—as were the remains of the two buildings. 

   "Whoa, dude!" exclaimed Boomer "What happened?"

    "I dunno!" said Bubbles. "It looks like—"

    There was another flash of light, and the crowd in front of them vanished.

   "Whoa!" cried Boomer. "What gives?"

    Then Bubbles spied a dark figure rounding a street corner. It looked like the same figure they had seen earlier. "I know! I know who's doing this! It's the Shutterthug!"

    Boomer looked at her quizzically. "The _who?_

  "The Shutterthug! He's this really awful villain who used to be with the Townsville tribune. He had this weird camera and when he took a picture of something, it became trapped in the photo. When my sisters and I tried to stop him, he trapped us too!"

   "Intense! How did you get out?"

    "We broke off the top of the Townsville Monument and dove it through the photo. That's how everybody got freed."

   "So you think this photo-creep is back."

   "Well, it does kinda look that way."

    Bubbles and Boomer took off and began scanning the streets and alleys for any sign of the culprit. But just like the other times, the Shutterthug had vanished. 

   Then Bubbles seized Boomer by the arm. "Boomer, look!" 

   "What? I don't see nothun' Just a big field of grass!"

    "That's just it! Don't you see? That's where Townsville hall and the Mayor used to be."

    Boomer looked, and saw that she was right. "Whoa! You're right, Bubbles."

   Both of them floated to the ground and looked at the vacant plot of grass. "That Shutterthug will take over the entire city, if we don't stop him!" cried Bubbles. 

     "What'll we do?"

     "Keep looking!"

    They flew over the town again scanning everywhere for signs of the Shutterthug. Then Bubbles saw Mojo's observatory vanish. 

   "Boomer, look! Mojo's lair! It's gone!"

    "Oh, no! That's our home!" 

     Bubbles and Boomer streaked in the direction of where Mojo's lair was. The landed on the ground to find that entire volcano had vanished. 

   "Oh, no!" Boomer wailed. "Pops and my bros are gone!"

   "Don't worry, Boomer." Bubbles said. "We'll find a way, don't worry. And your brothers were with us last time we saw them." 

     Just then, they heard a voice. It was Blossom's. "There you two are!" 

    They both saw Blossom and Buttercup land in front of them. "Well, Bubbles, what do you have to say for yourself!" Buttercup demanded.   

     "Hey, where's Brick and Butch?" Bubbles. 

    "They wouldn't search with us, so we split up!" Buttercup explained. "And don't try to change the subject!"

    "Don't worry about us," Bubbles said. "Everything's cool between us, right? We beat up a monster, as saved Townsville. Tell 'em about it, Boomer?" 

   "Well, er….yeah, we did…sort of."

   "So are you coming with us or not?" asked Buttercup.

   "Well, not right now." Said Bubbles. "It's the Shutterthug! Take a look! Notice anything different?"

     "Wow!" exclaimed Buttercup . "Mojo's observatory's gone. I knew there was something different about this place!" 

   "But where'd he go?" Blossom asked. "Did anybody see anything?"

   All of them exchanged glances and shook their heads. 

   "Ah, but I did!" said a voice. "I lured all of you here so I could finish you!"

    All of them turned and gasped as a dark figure emerged from behind a bush. It was the Shutterthug, dressed in the same Snidley Whiplash outfit he had before. He was carrying his special camera. 

   "Shutterthug!" cried Blossom, jabbing her arm at him. "I knew you were behind this!"

   "And so I was," laughed the Shutterthug. "But this time, you Girls will not escape, like you did before!"

    "And what makes you so sure of that?" Buttercup demanded.

    "Because, Powerpuff brats, I now have invented a new lens for my camera. Only this lens is different! It does not capture things within a photo! Instead it _freezes_ whatever has chemical X within its system. And once I use it to immobilize you super powered pests into statues, I will then use my other lens to rob Townsville of all its valuables!"

    With that he raised his camera, and clicked the shutter. The Powerpuffs were instantly frozen in midair, as they were zooming through the air to attack him. 

    "Whoa!" exclaimed Boomer, gazing at the three Girls, suspended in midair. 

     "Oh," said the Shutterthug. "I forgot about you. I wasn't counting on a Rowdyruff Boy. Oh, well. What's good for the goose is good for the gander."

   He leveled the camera at Boomer, and clicked the shutter. There was a blinding flash. 

   But Boomer remained unfrozen. 

   The blue RRB sneered at him "Better luck next time, shutter-creep!"

    "What?! Why aren't you frozen!" he began looking over his camera, checking it to see if there was anything wrong. 

    Boomer didn't care why he was immune to the flash. He streaked for the photo felon, and slammed into him, knocking him hard into the turf. Boomer yanked the camera away from him.

   "No! You rotten boy!" the Shutterthug cried. "Give that back! You don't know what you're doing!"

    "Oh, I think I do, Mr. Shutterthug!" Boomer replied with exaggerated politeness. He yanked out the rolls of film. "Hmmmm. What do we have here?"

    "Stop!" commanded the Shutterthug. 

   Boomer started ripping the roll of film to shreds, a wicked sneer on his face. And at once Mojo's observatory appeared just where it was supposed to be. And the carcass of the monster he and Bubbles had defeated materialized a short distance away. And then the stature of Townsville's founding fathers appeared, along with all the other items the Shutterthug had stolen—and the people who had become trapped in the photos as well. 

     Boomer socked the Shutterthug hard in the face, causing him to slam hard into the ground. Then he yanked up the villain by his front shirt. "Why are the Powerpuff Girls still frozen?" Boomer demanded. "Tell me!"

    "My flash has frozen them. It takes the reverse flash to unfreeze them!"

    "Then unfreeze them!" Boomer almost screamed. "Especially Bubbles! And she better be alright! Do it now, before I pound ya!" He threw the Shutterthug to the ground, and jammed the camera into his arms.

   The Shutterthug tuned the flash around with trembling fingers and clicked the shutter. And as soon as he had done that, the Girls, formerly trapped in mid-flight, slammed into him in full force, and began wailing the tar out of him. Boomer meanwhile, was demolishing the shutterthug's camera until he had smashed it to pieces. 

     "Boomer! Are you okay?" he heard Bubbles cry. She zipped over to him. 

    "Yeah," he said. "I'm just glad you are! Ooops." Boomer covered his mouth with one fingerless member. "Sorry, Bubbles, but I wouldn't want my bros to here that."

   "But you saved us!"

    "Yeah," said Boomer, blushing. "I guess I kinda did…."

    "Then maybe you'll take the Chemical X?" Bubbles asked hopefully. "There's got to be _some _good in you, even with that toxic slime or whatever it is. If there wasn't you wouldn't have done that."

    "Well….I'm not sure yet. Its embarrassing, ya know? Let me talk to the guys about it okay?"

    "But they already said they didn't want to be good?"

    "Well, if there's good in me there's good in them…..maybe I can bring it up, sometime. I'll think about it."

     Just then, the police arrived to arrest the Shutterthug. Two cops seized him by the arms, preparing to toss him into the wagon to haul him off to Townsville prison. "I'll get even with you Powerpuff  Girls someday—mark my words! And you, you Rowdyruff Boy! I'll find a way to get even, _just you wait!"_

    "Maybe so." Bubbles said. "But for now, I'll think, youv'e other things to worry about! Take A look!"

    Then the Shutterthug saw that already in the wagon was another convict already picked up earlier. It was none other than Fuzzy Lumpkins, who was under arrest for trying to rob the local Farmer's Market.

   The police tossed Shutterthug in with Fuzzy and clanged the door shut.

   "Whoa!" said Bubbles "He's in trouble now."

   "This I gotta see!" said Boomer. 

     They floated up to the barred window of the police wagon. Fuzzy had already seized Shutterthug by the front of his shirt. "Heeeeey!" he said. "Ain't you the one who done stole mah prize pumpkin, Bessy Mae?" 

    "Well, er, I_" the Shutterthug stuttered. 

    His words were cut short as Fuzzy rammed one large, pink-furred fist into him.

   Bubbles and Boomer were taking it in by the window. Bubbles covered her eyes and shuddered.

   "Whoa, dude." Boomer said "that's gotta hurt!"

   They floated away from the awful scene and landed with Blossom and Buttercup. "Well," said Bubbles. "I guess that takes care of the Shutterthug…for now. But once he gets out of the prison hospital, he's got plenty of time to cook up another scheme."

     "You got that right." Agreed Blossom. "Next time, we'll be better prepared for him."

     Just then, Brick and Butch cut across the sky and zomed down to join the others. 

    "So  there you are!" Brick said.

   "Yo, what'd we miss?"

    "Er, not much of anything." Blossom said.

    "Yeah," said Bubbles. "We got the Shutterthug, and sent him to jail. Right Boomer?"

   "Eer, yeah, right." Boomer said, secretly glad that Bubbles was sticking up for him. 

     Butch seized Boomer by the shoulders. "Man, she  didn't do anything to you, did she bro?"

   "Heck no!" said Boomer "Get your hands off, dude! I'm fine!"

   "Then why are you still with these sissy Powerpuffs"

    "Chill out, dude! I got away form her, okay? I just happened to be here when that Shutterthug character got here, and they kicked his butt."

    "Okay, dweeb." Said Brick. "Fine. But we're still keepn' an eye on you, dig?"

    "Yeah, I dig." Boomer said. "So we going home now?"

    "Yeah, guess we are…" Brick said. "We'll see about Pops' laser tomorrow. Later sissies!"

   They streaked into the air and disappeared into the top of Mojo's observatory. 

    Later, the Powerpuff Girls were gathered in the living room talking over the day's adventure with the Porfessor. 

    "But why do you suppose Boomer was immune to the Shutterthug's flash?" Bubbles asked. 

     "I think it was because he still had that icky chemical X substitute in him. That must have been what kept him from coming over to the good side. You see, you girls get your superpowers from pure Chemical mX. The Rowdyruff Boys probably have it too, but its….contaminated. And that's why the flash didn't work on him."

    "Then I guess it's a good thing I didn't give him this." Bubbes said, looking at the tube of Chemical X. 

    "Well, don't worry." The Professor said. "I wouldn't be surprised if one day the Boys might decide being evil really isn't all that cool. Then maybe they'll take it."

    "I can only hope," Bubbles sighed.

   And so once again the day is saved by…..Boomer!? (f this were an episode, there'd be a picture of  Boomer, with his arms crossed looking very annoyed at being called a her) Hey, don't take it so hard!


End file.
